darwiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Sepulveda
Dr. Sepulveda, Ph.D. (pronouned sep-ul-vader) is the genius computer scientist who began the Darwin Digital Life Project and created Darwinia. Hostory Protologic 68000 Dr. Sepulveda came into prominence in the 1980s as the president and chief scientist of Protologic Entertainment. In 1986, Sepulveda designed and built the Protologic 68000 - or 68K for short - a ground-breaking computer with the most innovative design ever seen in a microprocessor system. However, a long string of technical problems leading up to launch saw the failure of the 68K. Protologic Entertainment shut down, and Dr. Sepulveda became a recluse. Darwin Digital Life Project The Dr. started a new project of work on his own in which he hoped to monitor the progress of AI and it environment. He built the world of Darwinia, named after Charles Darwin, and the Darwinians. For years he watched and monitored on his own how the artificial lifeforms developed and grew. The project was promising as the Darwinians could change their behaviours and adapt quite quickly. Pre-Darwinia The Dr.'s creations were highly curious and eventually got to the stage of pondering about their existence. They attempted to discover things by themselves and learnt how to access the Dr's terminal. They caught a glimpse of him during a Webcam stream and produced statues in his image. Many of the things they discovered about their world troubled the Darwinians, but their curiosity lead them to try and contact their "God". Unknown to the Dr. they accessed his e-mail and with it a disaster struck his research; the Dirwinians unwittingly brought a Virus, a Trojan worm, into their world. By the time he found out, their world had been infected strongly by the Virus. Being a recluse the Dr. tried to handle the issue on his own and developed tools to fight the virus, but did not know how to push it back. He cut all links to the outside world from Darwinia to stop further Virus infections. Darwinia On the verge of having to accept his failures or reset his work, this is when the Player wonders into Darwinia despite the links being cut. The Dr is understandable not welcoming and is even rude. He is, however, not stupid and releases this is a opportunity to fight back the virus. Though he can create the tools he did could not do that and fight the virus, the player could act independently though and use these tools to fight it. As the game progresses, he begins to warm up and reveal how events transpired. He explains what locations are created for and certain aspects of the virus. When the player finally defeats the Virus he relaxes, ever humble by the Player who saved years of hard work. He rewards them access to all areas of Darwinia to continue his research with him. Multiwinia The Dr. is no longer a recluse but does not interact the Darwinians. The Darwinians have now adapted into various "Tribes". He is likely still observing their progress just as they still worship him.